A Night To Remember
by l-a-c-18
Summary: Set some time after S3. Lucas goes to Blue Post and thinks about his life. Little does he know that the night would end up giving him a taste of his own medicine. Oneshot BL


**_A Night To Remember_**

Lucas slowly walked into Blue Post and sat himself down at the bar."Can I have a beer?"he asked as he flashed the bartender his fake ID. With a small nod the bartender disappeared and reappeared with his beer."Enjoy, Henry."he said as he read the ID.

"Whatever."he wasn't in a good mood tonight. All he wanted was to sit here by himself, have a few drinks, and blow off some steam._ How had his life turned out this way? What did he ever do to deserve this?_

He hadn't been happy with his life in a long time. He thought back to the day it all changed, Nathan and Haley's wedding. That's the day he lost himself and his life. That's the day he lost Brooke.

He thought they were okay, but after everything settled down and everyone was pronounced okay after the accident she told him she needed some time and space. He begged her not to do it, but she said it was what was best for everyone. He missed her like crazy, but it was what she wanted so he let her have it. It wasn't like he could do anything else.

They talked occasionally over the next few weeks, but it wasn't the same. Slowly he began to be okay with seeing her as only a friend. He began to spend more time with Peyton and even though Brooke never said anything he began to notice it upset her. After everything, those two never became friends again. The funny thing was they never even told anyone why. It was hard for everyone in the group, but they all agreed not to pick sides, to remain neutral.

The more time he spent with Peyton the less he saw of Brooke. Her words always played in his mind,"It's what is best for everyone." That's how he rationalized growing closer to Peyton. Then one day without even realizing it his friendship with Peyton turned into a relationship. He could still remember the day as if it were yesterday. Peyton came over to hang out. They were both sitting on his bed joking around when she leaned in and kissed him. He was stunned at first, it took him a while to come around, but suddenly all the old feelings he felt for her once upon a time came rushing back like a slide show highlighting all their best moments so he went with it. He kissed her back. One thing led to another and in no time they were half undressed on his bed when his mother knocked one time on his door before opening it to allow herself and Brooke in. He quickly pulled away and didn't miss the horrified look on Brooke's face once she realized what she was walking in on. With a quick,"I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy."she was gone. He quickly pulled himself off the bed and ran after her telling her to wait, but she was gone. She didn't even look back. He returned to his room to find a disapproving look on his mother's face and a confused look on Peyton's. He never got the chance to explain. Explain. _He knew he wanted to do just that, but how could he? What could he possibly say to make her understand what she walked in on? _He couldn't use the old "It's not what it looks like" line. She would slap him where he stood. There really wasn't anything he could say to make this better. It was exactly what she thought it was. There was no denying it. He figured he should probably do her a favor and not even try.

That was the last day he talked to Brooke, if you could even call that talking. He didn't try and talk his way out of it. He knew it would only hurt her and insult her intelligence and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.That was also the day he began to see Peyton. He wasn't sure how it happened exactly, but it did. He knew it was probably a mistake because he was confused about his feelings for Brooke, he still loved her, but then there was Peyton and she had always been there. He loved her too. He always had, since the beginning. Brooke hated him. There wasn't anything he could do to change that and he knew he didn't deserve anything other than what she was giving him. _Besides didn't he and Peyton deserve the chance to see where this could take them? _They never really got to see how things would be with them. Maybe all this happened for a reason. As much as he told himself that very thing and wanted to believe it, he didn't. He wasn't really sure of anything anymore, but he made his choice and it had been Peyton. It's not like choosing to be with Peyton was a hardship. She was great and they still had that emotional connection that superseded a lot.

That was two months ago. He and Peyton had been together for two months now. They were good months, but still something was missing. Two months and counting of not really seeing Brooke around. He would see her at the other end of the hallways at school and find himself absentmindedly smiling, which he often did when he saw her, but once she would see them he would see a look of pure hatred cross her beautiful face and she would turn and walk in the opposite direction. None of this seemed to bother Peyton. It was a little weird, but she seemed happy to just be with him and able to hold onto his arm publicly. It confused him a little that this didn't have her the least bit upset, but he never brought it up. _What was the point? _It wasn't like either of them could get her to forgive them.

Lucas was knocked out of his thoughts by the bartender asking him if he wanted another beer. He looked down and saw that he had already drank his entire beer. He nodded and was given another. He drank that one too without wasting any time. He wasn't a drinker so those two beers in that short amount of time had him a bit buzzed. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands and thought about what led him to this place. Everything was so wrong right now. _How did this happen? When did she realize he wasn't the one she wanted? After everything she did, who did she think she was?_ The bartender stood in front of him and placed a shot of Vodka down on the counter. He looked up."I'm sorry, I didn't order that. I'll just take another beer if you don't mind."

"That young lady over there ordered it for you. She said you looked like you could use it."he pointed to his left."I'd say she was right. You don't look good my friend."

Lucas looked in the direction of his pointing finger and saw Brooke sitting alone at a table looking as gorgeous as ever.

Brooke looked at Lucas intently. She had just downed a shot when she noticed him storm in here. He went straight to the bar and ordered a drink. Seeing him in here at this hour was a surprise. She frequented this bar and knew he didn't. He only came here when wanting to get drunk. They alway took the fake ID she made him. Him being here only meant one thing. He was feeling self destructive. She knew that feeling so well, hell she invented that feeling. She knew what she liked when feeling that way so she called the bartender over and ordered him a shot of Vodka. She cursed herself for unwillingly still caring. _What was it about him?_ He wasn't anything special. He was just a stupid guy like all the rest.

Once the bartender had taken her order she quickly wished she could take it back. She wasn't sure she wanted Lucas to know she was here. It was too late though, he placed the drink in front of him and pointed in her direction. There was nothing left to do so she held up her own shot and downed it without hesitation. She plastered on her famous Brooke Davis smile and acted as if everything was okay. It was what she did best. _What else was she supposed to do? Show the world how the idiot really made her feel? _Like hell. That would never happen. She was no longer an idiot. He made her into one too many times and she no longer wanted to be anybodies fool, especially his. She wouldn't be.

He quickly mimicked her actions as she got up and made her way over to him. She was smiling and he could tell she was a bit drunk by the way she swayed over to him.

"What are you doing here Lucas? This is more my type of hangout. You scoping out the action too? Oh, wait that's right, you're now a one woman guy. No Peyton tonight?"Lucas looked down and shook his head not verbally giving her an answer causing Brooke to feel a little bad for what she said. She found herself softening."What's wrong Lucas? You don't look good. It looks like you just lost your best friend."she said.

Lucas shook his head."Na, don't worry about me. Everything is perfectly fine."he said without looking at her.

"Except it's obviously not."Lucas didn't look up. Brooke waited for a minute to see if he would say anything, but he didn't. She shrugged."Fine, suit yourself."she thought about leaving him, but against her better judgment decided to stay thanks to the alcohol already in her system impairing her judgment and waved the bartender over and asked for two more shots. Once they were placed in front of her she turned back to him."Okay, since you don't want to talk we will just sit here and drink until you can't remember what ever it is that is bothering you."she wasn't sure why she had even come over, but that was Lucas Scott for you, always drawing her in no matter what. That topped with the amount of alcohol she had already consumed had her feeling a little more friendly. It didn't matter that she hated him with a passion and they were no longer friends or that he would probably go home after this and fuck her former best friend.

Lucas clanked his shot glass with hers and downed it. He once again cringed as the hot liquid made its way down his throat. Brooke let out a laugh at the faces he made and he watched as she took her shot again without any problem. She didn't even make the tiniest bit of a face. He knew she was showing off now. That's what she did.

It was his turn to order the shots and he did. This time it wasn't too bad as it went down. He didn't cringe. He wasn't about to be shown up by a girl, no matter how hot she was.

"So how have you been?"he asked as he felt himself begin to move from the being buzzed faze to the being drunk one.

Brooke shrugged."You know how it is. Things to see, people to do. You? How are you and my back stabbing former best friend?"_she knew something was up with him and she probably shouldn't say anything, but then again who cared?_ She still hated him no matter what was going on. _Why should she hide it? _It was his fault, all of it. He was the one that hurt her beyond repair. He was the one that ruined everything they could have had. Sure she told him she needed time and space, but in no way was that code for go and sleep with my best friend. _How could he do that to her? _He knew that was the one thing that would hurt her the most and he did it anyways. When she walked in on him and Peyton that day it had been horrifying. The one thing that hurt the most was that she had decided that she was wrong. She was going to tell him that day that she realized that she was being stupid. She no longer wanted space. She missed him so much and she wanted to be with him. There was no point in breaking things off with him because Peyton had feelings for him. That would only cause them broken hearts and she no longer wanted a broken heart. _What was the point? _She loved him and he loved her. There wasn't anything left to do, but tell him, or so she thought. She walked in on him and Peyton on his bed and that was it. It was over. This time there was seriously nothing left to do, but leave. She was hurt and didn't want to hear anything. She heard him calling out for her to wait and as much as she enjoyed the fact that he came after her and left Peyton there it didn't matter. She didn't stay to hear him out. She didn't want to hear all the lame excuses she knew were sure to come. The funny thing was after that they never spoke again. He didn't even try to explain. He left it that way. It wasn't like she would have listened or wanted to hear what he had to say. It just would have meant something if he at least tried, but he didn't. She occasionally saw him and Peyton around school, but she would turn away. It was too hard seeing them together. She still loved him and it made her angry that he did this to them, but that was all in the past. She was now here in front of him and they were talking and here she was still angry.

Lucas gave her a look before answering."Fine. We're just fine."

"Good. I wouldn't want for you two to have screwed me over for nothing. How's the sex?"

"Brooke."he said flatly.

"What?"she asked as if she had just asked how the weather was."It was just a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I don't."

"But you should know that by you not answering, I am going to assume it is bad."she laughed.

"Brooke, come on."

"Okay. I'll stop. I didn't really want to know about that anyways."she said with a small smile. She looked over at the vacant pool table. She nodded in its direction."You wanna play?"

"Sure, so you can kick my ass like you always did. No thanks."

"Come on Lucas. I'll go easy on you. I promise."she said in a throaty whisper.

He wasn't sure if she meant that statement to come out that sexy, but it did and he wasn't about to turn her down."Okay, but I get first shot."

"Go ahead superstar."she smiled as they made their way to the table.

Lucas quickly racked the balls and made his way to get his pool stick. His first shot was good, it went in. On his second shot he sank in two balls, but his third he missed.

"You're a little better than I remember. Have you been practicing?"she half laughed at the thought of him actually at a table practicing.

"You can say that. I have been hoping for the day when I would get you on this table again."

Brooke gave him a sexy smirk as she slowly made her way to get her own pool stick, stopping in front of him and lightly grazing his chest with her fingers. She leaned in, her lips inches away from his ear. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. It took everything in him not to grab her waist and bring her to him fully."You know if you _wanted_ me on this table all you had to do was ask."she whispered looking into his eyes for a brief second before removing herself from him to take her shot.

Lucas stood there trying to regain his composure. _Why was it that Brooke always affected him this way? _One simple touch from her sent him over the edge. He watched as she bent over to take her shot. He couldn't help himself from slowly licking his lips when he saw her skin tight shirt slowly ride up exposing her lightly tanned stomach. He wasn't sure if she was trying to drive him crazy with want, but she was. _When had he forgotten how much he wanted her? How had he forgotten how much he wanted her?_

They continued their game of pool with the victory of course going to Brooke. Nobody could hold a candle to her in this category and all others as well. After the game and a bit of flirtatious banter they made their way back to the bar where Lucas ordered them both a beer. He figured they better slow down. They had another shot during the game and he was well over being drunk and she was as well.

They both looked at the bartender as he set their beers down. After taking a swig he looked at her."Now where were we?"

"Why, you having fun?"she smiled.

"Mmm-hmm. I'm glad I saw you here tonight."he said meaning every word. He hadn't expected to have a good time tonight. He expected to wallow in his own self pity, but she had been a welcomed surprise.

"Good. That's what I was hoping to hear."and it really was. No matter how she felt about him it was still nice to hear things like that.

Lucas was thrown back in time. It was as if they had somehow transported back in time to their first date, before all the drama that is Peyton Sawyer had consumed them. That night was one of the best nights of his life.

"So seriously Brooke, how have you been?"he wanted to know. He needed to know she was okay, that what he once again did to her hadn't hurt her beyond repair.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She definitely did not want to have a serious conversation with him. For one she still couldn't stand him and for another she was drunk and she didn't need him killing her buzz."Lucas I'm fine. My life is seriously great. There is no need for you to feel guilty. You didn't hurt me so bad I ruined my entire life over it. I'm sorry, but you are not worth all that, not even close."she knew she was being a bitch, but so what? She was who she was and if he didn't like it he could go and drink with the bitch that used to call herself her best friend.

To say her words didn't hurt him would be a lie. They cut him like a knife. He wasn't sure if she meant it all or if she was still just really angry at him and knew it would hurt to hear it. It was probably a little of both. He deserved it though, all of it."I'm glad you're doing good. You look really good too."

"I always look good Lucas."she said deciding to lighted the mood slightly.

"True. I'll give you that. You do always look good."

She shook her head of all thoughts of her broken heart and life. It was in the past and she was living in the now. She no longer wanted her life to be the topic of their conversation."So now that you know my life is great and we established I still look amazing, it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"You're not afraid?"

"No. I can take you."

She smirked."Don't say things you don't intend to follow through on."

There it was, that sexual innuendo. He could spot it a mile away, not that she ever tried to hide it.

"So my question is a serious one, just like yours."she waited for his nod to continue."What are you doing here tonight? This isn't your normal type of place Lucas."

"Yeah, well this isn't yours anymore either."

"You don't really know me anymore Lucas."

"It's only been two months Brooke. Not a lot can change in that short amount of time."

"I beg to differ, a lot can change, but I don't want to get into that. You're dodging the question though. You looked like shit when you got here, still do. What happened?You can tell me because I probably won't even remember this tomar..."

"I found Peyton in bed with Jake."he cut her off. He didn't really want to talk about it, but he didn't see any reason to hide it. It would be all around school in no time. If she used this against him to make him feel bad then so be it. He deserved it and so much more.

Brooke's eyes widened. _Jake was back? Since when?_"Wow. That was the last thing I expected to hear you say, but I do have to say that's what you get. You knew Peyton was a cheater, but then again so are you. That's why you're both perfect for each other. It's called karma Luke. What goes around comes around. That is what they say, right?"she asked with a wide smile.

"Brooke."he didn't want to hear it, but he wouldn't stop her. It sounded like she needed to get this out. Then maybe she wouldn't be so angry at him.

"No, I mean it's funny really. You two did it to me, twice, she did it to you."she narrowed her eyes and smirked."The only thing left is for us to do it to her. I mean it would end the cycle. So what do you say Broody?"her heart began to beat a little faster. _Had she really just asked him if he wanted to sleep with her? What was she thinking? _She hated him, but at the same time she felt like this was what she needed. She needed to be with someone tonight. She knew when she walked in here that she was going to sleep with someone._ Why not have it be Lucas? _She knew him and she knew she was safe with him. It was only for one night. She would go back to not talking to him tomorrow, but tonight she needed him.

Lucas looked into her eyes. He was trying to see if she was serious. He thought she was joking, she had to be, she hated him, but there wasn't a hint of playfulness in her eyes or her facial features.

"I mean it's only fair."she whispered wondering if he would agree.

Lucas continued to look at her as she turned away to get the bartenders attention. She ordered them two more shots. She waited for him to take his and then she once again downed hers effortlessly."So you're quiet all of a sudden."

"I'm still trying to figure out if you're serious. If you really want to do it."

"Come on Lucas. You know me. Do I ever say anything without meaning it?"he shook his head."Then you have your answer."she leaned closer to him, bringing her face within inches of his."You know you want to kiss me Lucas and you know I want to kiss you too. I haven't hidden the fact that I want you at all tonight."

He looked in her eyes for a brief second before bridging the gap and crashing his lips against hers. She was right. He did want to kiss her. He'd wanted to kiss her all night. It wasn't until he heard her say she wanted it too that he felt it was okay. He used that as his cue and went with it. He wasn't sure if this was out of revenge for what he saw Peyton doing or pure lust for Brooke, but with all the alcohol in his system it didn't really seem to matter. All that mattered was he was kissing Brooke. He was with Brooke and at that moment everything felt right. He slipped his hand to the nape of her neck and brought her face closer to his. He needed to feel her lips on his in a hard searing kiss. He kissed her without abandon. He could never get enough of her or the way she tasted. He only wished he knew what she was thinking. With Brooke, you just never knew.

Brooke was a little slow in reacting the the kiss. She knew she wanted it, but she wasn't sure he would actually go through and do it. He was after all the sensible one who no matter the circumstances was still in a relationship with the _slut_. It had to be the alcohol that made him lose his inhibitions. There was no way he would do this to his precious Peyton if sober. _But was she still his precious Peyton after what he caught her doing? Did that really matter now? _It wasn't like she cared if she got hurt over this. Peyton never cared about her feelings when it came to Lucas so she was just taking a page from her book. She was kissing Lucas again after three months and it felt so good. She knew she should stop this, that it would probably end in drama, but she couldn't. She missed him too much, she missed them being together. No matter how she felt about him she had to admit it. This was what she wanted for so long, but knew she couldn't have. She hated him and this wasn't supposed to ever happen again. _So why was she letting it? Was it just because she was drunk and horny? _That had to be it. There was no other way she would spend any time with him.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and in doing so removed herself from her seat. She found herself unwillingly smiling into the kiss when he pulled her to him roughly, as if he couldn't wait any longer to feel her against him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She slowly pulled away remembering where they were. They couldn't do this in the bar in front of everyone. It would definitely be an experience, but they couldn't."Are you sure about this? Are we really gonna do it?"she panted trying to catch her breath. She knew what she wanted and if Lucas didn't want the same there was no need in wasting any more time on him. This place was full of guys who could help her with what she needed.

Lucas looked down at her and watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly. He did that to her, made her breathless and hot. It excited him and he definitely didn't want to stop now so he nodded."Only if you still want to."was all he said. This had to be her call.

Brooke smiled at him and gave him a hard kiss."You better believe I want to do this."she removed his hands from her waist and pulled him out of the bar by the back entrance. Once the door shut behind them she pushed him against the brick wall and kissed him hard. She trailed his bottom lip with her tongue and dove in once he parted his lips. They soon found their old rhythm and let their tongues mate ferociously. The feel of Lucas' tongue thrust in and out of her mouth made her hot and long to feel his hard lower member thrust in and out of her just as wildly. Lucas always had this affect on her. He could make her hot with just a look. This was definitely what she needed tonight, to let out her pent up sexual frustrations.

Lucas continued to kiss her. Without hesitation he turned himself around so he now had her pushed up against the wall. He pushed himself hard against her body. He didn't want to stop. He knew by now she could feel how much he wanted her. It was pressed against her body as proof. He was hard from want. He knew she could feel how hard he was for her. He slowly moved his hand to try and undo her shirts little buttons, but he couldn't. Either they were trick buttons or his hands just weren't working like they were supposed to. Without thinking he placed his hands on both sides and pulled them apart. Buttons flew everywhere as he tore open her shirt. He watched as Brooke broke their kiss and looked at him. She gave him a quick whisper of "nice" before resuming their kiss.

Lucas used his hands to pull her breasts out from her restricting bra. He didn't bother with removing the bra completely what he wanted was already visible to him. He began to kneed each breast as she moaned into his mouth. She loved it and wasn't afraid to let him know. He broke their kiss and trailed kisses down her neck. He used his tongue to massage the sensitive area just below her ear. He smiled as she let out the loud moan he knew would ensue. That loud pleasurable moan always came when he kissed her there. He let his lips trail down her neck and onto her chest. He quickly took her right breast into his mouth and bit the nipple. He continued his movements as she moaned in pleasure above him. It was all about her. He wanted to please her. He continued using his hand on one breast as he tweaked her nipple and he sucked on the other sensually.

Lucas' hand seared a path down her abdomen and to her thighs hiking up her barely there short skirt. He quickly and effortlessly with one hand tore the small lace material from her lower body. He heard Brooke yelp from excitement above as he removed his mouth from her breast and placed it back on her lips. He needed to feel her lips on his once again. Not breaking the kiss he pulled her leg up and placed it above his so he would have better access to her moist flesh. He used two fingers to slowly enter her already dripping center. He felt her clench her muscles around his prodding fingers."You're so wet."he said hoarsely."I didn't know you wanted me this much Brooke." He slid in and out of her with ease loving every minute of it..

Brooke's eyes widened at his boldness and she gasped in pleasure at the feel of his fingers moving sensuously against her already throbbing flesh. She kissed him hungrily, her body moving against his talented fingers."Lucas this feels incredible."she continuously moved her hips sensuously as his fingers slowly stroked her soft folds.

He continued his motions moving in and out of her mimicking his actions with his tongue in her mouth. He used his thumb to flick her already swollen bud sending her into a fit of moans. He loved hearing what he did to her, how he made her feel. If Brooke was enjoying herself sexually she let you and everyone know it. It was risky being out here in the alley next to the back exit, but he didn't care. She did that to him. She made him do things he never thought he would, things he never even dreamed about. It surprised him all the time, the hold she had on him. It surprised him and enticed him at the same time. He was always wondering what she could get him to do next.

Brooke closed her eyes and took in the feel of it all. She felt like she was going to explode into flames. She couldn't contain the gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips. She was near, there was no denying or hiding it and she didn't want to."Lucas I'm close. Make me cum."she pleaded craving release.

Lucas he felt her pulse race and he flicked his thumb one last time against her heat and sent her over the edge.

She felt a hot flame of desire shoot through her from head to toe as she came hard against his still moving hand. She ground against him, wanting to prolong the exquisite feeling that coursed through her.

He held her in place against him as she rode out the waves of pleasure he knew only he could give her.

Her fingers clenched his shirt tightly, panting, trying to come down from this mountain of pleasure. It was hard though, due to Lucas' still moving hands. She felt as though she was close to cuming again even though she just had. She placed her lips on his in a hard kiss, forcing her tongue into his closed mouth."I need you Lucas. I want you inside me. It's been too long. Do it. Fuck me Lucas. I need you. Do it. Now."she begged between breaths.

Lucas stopped his finger action as she said those words. _Fuck me Lucas. Had she really asked him to do that?_ She had never used those words with him before. It was all so new and that excited him more than he thought possible. He placed his hands on her tight round ass and held her around his waist as she closed her legs around him. He used one hand to quickly undo his belt and pants. He didn't even wait to pull them down before he dove himself into her firmly. With only one thrust he had her already screaming in pleasure. It turned him on and he pulled out and thrust back into her. He repeated that action over and over again, never really finding a rhythm. She wanted him to fuck her and that's what he was doing, fucking her. In and out, faster and harder at her request. He banged her up against the wall with every thrust, not even bothering to see if it was hurting her. There was no time for that. This was a hard fuck and she seemed to be enjoying every second of it. He was close, he could feel it. All thoughts of giving her the best night of her life went out the door the second he felt his release nearing. It became the only thing on his mind. He had never been like this with anyone and he loved it. He loved the way it felt. He was near, so near. One final thrust and he was cuming. He buried himself in her as far as she could take and he rode out his orgasm. He felt her still withering above him and he placed his hand between them and used his fingers to once again bring her over the edge with him.

Brooke felt him pulsate inside her and she panted as he once again stroked her sensually. It only took one stroke to her still sensitive bud and she was there with him as she felt a stab of desire shoot through her again. She sighed at the feelings he was evoking within her.

He held her against him as she clenched tightly around him. He felt himself release once again inside of her. His body reacted that way to her all the time. He didn't even have to be moving within her and she could get him to cum again. It was as if their bodies were made for each other.

Lucas held her firmly to him as they both panted for air, his now fully deflated member still buried deep inside her. He let out one last moan as he felt her wriggle around him as she place her arms around his neck. He looked at her just in time to see her lips crash down on top of his.

It was a slow searing kiss, nothing like what they had just experienced. As quickly as she had kissed him she pushed him away. He slowly backed away as she tried to pull herself together. She lowered her skirt and pulled her bra over her over flowing breasts. She watched as Lucas buckled his pants. She smiled to herself at the thought of what they had just done. It was crazy, even she knew that much, but it was the most exciting thing she had ever done. Anybody could have walked out and saw them. That was the excitement of it. She looked up at him and smiled. She got what she needed and he was every bit as good as she remembered, probably even better. That thought made her mind drift to him sleeping with Peyton for a brief moment before shaking it away. It was over, no more thinking of either of them again, no matter how the situation with Jake turned out. She wasn't about to get sucked back into that triangle or rectangle as it had now become."Thanks Lucas. I really needed this."she walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek before walking in the direction of her car."Oh and don't worry about the shirt. It was well worth it being ruined. I'll see you around."with one last smile she was gone. Once again she never looked back. If she had she would have seen the brief hurt look in Lucas' eyes as she once again walked out of his life.

Lucas stood in the alley and watched her leave. He was a bit stunned. _What had just happened?_ He wasn't sure. He didn't know what he expected from her once this was over, but what just occurred wasn't it. He hadn't expected her to thank him and then leave him there as if it were nothing, as if he were nothing. This must be how it felt to be used. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about the fact that she had just used him for sex. He thought after spending time with her tonight that she still felt something for him, but from the way she just left him standing there it looked like that had all been in his head. This was all too overwhelming and complicated, especially since spending tonight with her made him realize he was still madly in love with her. In fact he had never stopped. _What was he supposed to do with all of that now that she seemed like she couldn't get away from him fast enough?_ She got what she wanted from him and she was gone.It was like she said, karma. He wanted her more than anything and she could care less about him and it was all his fault. He threw everything they had away for a person he knew wasn't for him, a person who ended up cheating on him. This was exactly what he deserved and Brooke would be the first person to tell him so.


End file.
